


The Prince and The Pauper

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Summary: Prince Logan has convinced his dear servant Virgil to bring him down to the market place for the first time in forever. And Dress Maker Patton has finally gotten time to go sing in the square.Characters: Logan, Patton, and VirgilOKAY, WE’RE DOING THIS! I loved Barbie movies when I was younger and I still have a soft spot for them! So, I wrote this and, if you have any suggestions, I may be doing some more in the future. And this was my favourite movie so I started with this one.





	The Prince and The Pauper

Patton walked through the town square eagerly, twirling the pink umbrella in his hands happily. It was so nice to be out of the dress shop for once and out in the fresh air. Mr. Mitchell hardly let him outside, excluding making deliveries, and Patton had almost forgotten what it was like to be out without a purpose.

Well, a purpose that Mr. Mitchell hadn’t given him.

Patton gripped the cup he had in his spare hand tightly. Hopefully, if today went well, he’d have some more money to put away for transportation when he could finally leave. He still had to pay back his and his parent’s debt to Mr. Mitchell, of course, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t save a little for long term goals. He’d need to have a lot of money if he wanted to travel placed and share his talent, or what his co-worker Elliott called his talent, with other people.

He weaved through the square easily, getting to a part that was less populated and he could stand without getting jostled. He glanced around happily and rested his umbrella against his shoulder.

Patton bent down to place his cup at his feet. He adjusted the flower being his ear, pulled at his blue sweater, and smoothed down his short pink skirt anxiously. It was the nicest outfit that he owned with not one stain anywhere on it! He had made the skirt himself, sewing on the blue flowers carefully. He hardly ever got to wear it and this was the perfect chance to do so!

So, with one deep breath, he began to sing.

* * *

Logan kept his head on a swivel as he took in the town square. Simply amazing, there were so many people here and yet everyone seemed to be having trouble navigating the busy square. Perhaps it was something that one needed to be born into because Logan’s lowborn servant and dear friend was pulling him through with ease. 

“How does one do this?” Logan muttered. He tripped as someone stepped on his skirt and he pulled it up with a grimace. Really, he may have chosen this cheap skirt so that he could blend in but that didn’t mean that he wanted it ruined.

“Practice, my Prince,” Virgil muttered back. “My mom used to be able to walk through the market each day and not have anyone step on her skirt, once.” He pulled at his own skirt, a dark purple skirt with red flowers, nervously. “And she’d kill me if she knew I was bringing the Prince down to the town square against his father’s wishes.”

“And that is why he will not be finding out,” Logan answered primly. “We’d both get into trouble, with you being sent away and my marriage with Prince Roman, a very exuberate man so I’ve been told, being pushed forward. So we’re going to be getting back before my violin lessons and no one will be the wiser.” 

Logan’s words someone didn’t seem to soothe his servant in the slightest. In fact, Virgil just kept glancing around like he was afraid someone would suddenly recognize the Prince and jump him. Ridiculous. Logan had borrowed clothes from Virgil just so no one would recognize him. In a black tank top, black skirt with blue flowers, and a navy blue umbrella, Logan looked so different than he usually did that he’d be amazed if anybody saw him for what he truly was. 

There was no use thinking of it now, Logan decided. Instead, he pulled Virgil’s hand impatiently. “Come, I want to see the singers before we must leave.” He twirled the umbrella in his hands and let Virgil led him through the crowd. 

That was until a hand bumped his servant’s hand out of his and the crowd swallowed up Virgil before Logan could grab on again.

Logan gasped and held his umbrella close his chest. “Virgil! Virgil!” He continued to call to Virgil but his cries were getting swallowed up by the crowd. He glanced around anxiously and hissed in surprise when someone harshly shoved him aside. This market was beautiful and teeming with life, exactly what Logan had always wanted to see, but he needed to get somewhere a little less crowded to wait for Virgil to find him.

He glanced to one side and perked up when he saw a man not too far away in an area aside from the busy square, singing to a group of small people. There, he would go there to wait for Virgil.

He had wanted to see the singers anyway.

* * *

“When you find the place, that your heart belongs!!!”

Patton ended his song with a flourish, throwing his hands up in the air, his umbrella held up high in one hand. He was breathing heavily and his legs were shaking a little from nerves. But the people who had been watching him clapped and cheered for him happily. A few even tossed coins in the cup Patton had by his feet.

The grin that Patton was wearing stretched across his lips and he laughed shakily. Oh, oh that was good. That was just amazing! People liked him, they really actually liked him! And enough to give him some money! He could put that money away and he’d be out of here in no time!

But, the moment was quickly broken when Patton was shoved to the side and his cup full of coins was scooped up. Patton stumbled, umbrella nearly being knocked out of his hands and he glared at the man who had bumped him. “Hey! That’s mine, I earned that!”

The man who had stolen looked up and Patton paled at the face of Mr. Mitchell sneering at him. “Yeah, and you owe me money.”

“But-”

Mr. Mitchell straightened, the cup being emptied out in one of his pockets and thrown at Patton’s feet. “But, what? You and every coin that you earn belongs to me, you hear me, peasant?”

“But, Mr. Mitchell, I have been paying you back-”

“Not quick enough,” Mr. Mitchell snapped. “You dare try and sneak behind my back and earn money?! You ungrateful peasant! I want you back to the dress shop immediately! Your little break here has been noted. Your debt just went up!” And with a turn, he left, coattails waving behind him as he went.

Patton stood there, tears burning in his eyes and anger boiling in his chest. The people who had been watching him, watching as he was chewed out and his money was stolen from him, had dispersed, leaving him alone in the tiny alley with his empty cup.

The urge to kick the cup away from him was so strong but he pushed that urge down. He’d leave it for another musician or singer since it didn’t look like he’d be singing anytime soon. He rested his umbrella against his shoulder and went to leave. He was so focused on returning back to the dress shop that he almost didn’t notice when a few coins were pressed into his hand by a passing person. 

Patton startled and glanced down in surprise. It took a few seconds to realize what had happened and then he half turned, calling, “Wait!”, to the back of the kind person.

The person paused. They were holding a navy blue umbrella that hid the back of his head and was wearing a black tank top and black skirt with beautiful blue flowers sewn on it. They half turned as well and-

  It was like he was looking into a mirror. Except for the black hair instead of Patton’s own blond hair, it was Patton had been born a twin and his twin was standing in front of him. Patton’s jaw dropped and his twin’s eyes widened. They turned to face each other fully and Patton slowly stepped forward. “You, you look just like me.”

The person nodded and slowly held out a hand. “And you resemble me greatly. I am Logan and use the pronouns he/him.”

Patton took Logan’s hand and shook it, still looking at Logan in wonder. “Patton. And, me too. He/him, I mean.”

The two of them just stared at each other for a few seconds before Patton remembered why he had stopped the other man and held up the coins in his free hand. “I, you gave these to me?”

Logan nodded nervously and pulled at his long black skirt, one that was very similar to Patton. “Yes. I, ah, saw what your employer did. I apologize for not intervening, I should have. I apologize for that.”

Patton glanced down, anger renewing at the reminder but pushed it back down. It wasn’t up to this man for stopping Mr. Mitchell. “Mr. Mitchell wouldn’t care who you are unless you were King Thomas or Prince Logan himself.”

Logan swallowed and gave Patton a smile that looked more like a grimace. “I believe I didn’t introduce myself properly.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in and when they did, Patton gasped and bowed clumsily. “Oh, I’m so sorry, your Highness! I didn’t recognize you! Not that I’ve ever seen you, of course! You’re not seen in public often. Not that that’s a bad thing! Oh, I’m rambling.”

“No, it’s alright.” Patton found himself gently being pulled back up. “Please, none of that, my name is Logan. I really don’t want anyone to recognize me while I’m here. It’s why I didn’t make that horrible man back down when he was stealing your coin. I’m so sorry. I was thinking of myself and what would happen to my servant if it was discovered that he sunk me down here.”

Patton softened and he shook his head. “It’s okay. Really,” he wiggled the coins before dropping them in his skirt pocket. “This is more than enough, thank you. It’ll go a long way to helping me get out of here.”

“You want to leave?” Patton’s arm was taken by Logan and he was led to a step where the two men sat. “I can’t be surprised if that is who you have to deal with. Is he your boss?”

“Uh huh,” Patton sighed. He smoothed down his skirt and plastered on a smile. “I work at Mitchell’s Dress Emporium! I make all the Highborns dresses and skirts. Including the one you’re wearing now.”

Logan’s eyes jerked down to his skirt and gently ran his hands over the blue flowers. “You did?” He glanced at Patton and smiled at him. “It’s one of my favourites. I always wanted to try making my own.”

Patton gasped and straightened up. “You’d be brilliant, I’m sure! It’s really not that hard. I learnt how to do it when I was just a baby!”

“You’ve been doing this that long?”

Patton nodded and pulled at his fingers. He kept his eyes on the ground and nodded. “Yep. My parents got into debt with Mr. Mitchell and, well, I gotta pay it off before I can go anywhere.” He forced a brave smile on his face and looked Logan in the eyes. “But I’ll do it! I’m going to be a singer and go travelling around to sing for people! It’s always been my dream to get away from this place!”

Logan laughed and took Patton’s hand in his own. “I suppose we have that in common. I always wanted to know what it was that I was missing, being cooped up in the castle.”

Patton cocked his head and pursed his lips. “Really? It must be so nice in there! People get you whatever you want?!” He sighed dreamily. “Getting breakfast must be so much easier. No going out into the barn for your eggs and getting all wet from the rain!” he giggled sadly into his hands. “And, no debt to pay off.”

“There is that,” Logan mused. “As for breakfast, no, I don’t have to do any of that. I ring a bell and it’s brought to me on a silver platter. And then I listen to all the duties that I have for that day. It’s all planned out on a rigid schedule and that is the way that it will be for the rest of my life. Such are the duties of a Prince.”

Patton rested his head back against the door they were sitting in front of and nodded. “Such is the duties as a Prince,” he repeated sadly. “And such is the duties of a dressmaker.”

They two of them glanced at each other with a smile that said that perhaps they understood each other more than they originally thought that they would. But, the moment was broken by someone calling out in a frantic manner, “Logan!”

Patton looked up and saw a small person in a purple skirt with red flowers, obviously one of a cheaper dress shop, rushing toward them. Logan shot up and met them halfway. The two embraced and it would’ve taken a fool not to see how tightly they hugged each other and how it looked like a weight lifted off of Logan’s shoulders.

The meaning of the hug was obvious to Patton and he smiled, standing up to go meet Logan’s friend. They were whispering to Logan, saying that they needed to get back before someone noticed that they were gone. Patton waited patiently until Logan noticed him again.

Logan blushed and pulled back to Patton, turning his friend to face Virgil. “I’m sorry, Patton. This is Virgil, my good friend and servant. He accompanied me down here but we got separated in the square.”

Virgil curtsied quickly, hands shaking with what Patton assumed was nerves. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Patton. I’m sorry, but we really need to get going.” He glanced at Logan with a grimace. “Your violin lessons start in less than twenty minutes.”

Logan cursed and took Patton’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “I’m sorry, Patton, but I must depart.” He paused and he smiled, looking sincere and determined. “I hope that one day I’ll hear you sing at my castle.”

Patton grinned and squeezed Logan’s hand back. “I look forward to it.” 

Logan’s hand was taken back and the Prince took his servant’s hand, the two running on to the castle. Patton watched them go with a fond smile. Really, the type of people that you meet in the town square was some of the most interesting. It was a shame that they’d probably never meet again.

Patton sighed and turned, starting to walk back to Mr. Mitchell’s dress store. It was time to step back into reality. Singing would have to wait for another day. He’d have to hide the stash he had in his room just in case Mr. Mitchell decided to search it to see if he had any lying around.

He touched the coins jingling around in his pocket. Of course, if Mr. Mitchell did, he would have a little something to start it up again.


End file.
